L'As
by Tommaso
Summary: Une soirée de jeu dérape entre Futé et Looping. L'eau n'est pas près de calmer les tensions des deux mercenaires. SLASH Looping/Futé


Je suis plus habituée aux Hannibal/Futé, mais j'étais tentée d'écrire un Looping/Futé. J'espère que le résultat sera concluant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis en tailleurs sur le sol ou sur de vieilles caisses piquées de rouille, une joyeuse bande de quatre mercenaires surveillaient jalousement les deux cartes qu'il tenait en main. Eclatant de rire, Futé abattit les siennes :  
« Et c'est une suite, messieurs ! »

Pointant du doigt Hannibal, il lui laissa admirer une minable paire de sept. Barracuda révéla deux Rois, pavanant légèrement. Tourné vers Looping, Futé ne parvint à réprimer un sourire amusé : le jeune homme n'était plus vêtu que de son T-shirt à l'effigie d'un cartoon et d'un caleçon blanc, l'un de ces sous-vêtements définitivement trop larges achetés à la hâte dans les déstockages militaires.  
Avouant de lui-même qu'il ne détenait pas de quoi rivaliser avec ses trois acolytes, il soupira et se dandina sur lui-même, refusant de perdre un vêtement supplémentaire. Mordant dans l'un de ses cubains, Hannibal recracha la tête du cigare et frappa du poing sur la table, légèrement imbibé de son scotch :  
« Mon p'tit, si tu refuses, je demande à Barracuda de t'aider. »

Plissant le front, tordant sa bouche dans une moue déchirante, le pilote crispa ses doigts sur le tissu de son dessus et déglutit difficilement : les trois paires d'yeux braquées sur lui rendaient la situation bien déplaisante. Au terme de dix longues années de cohabitation, ils s'étaient croisés nus à plusieurs reprises. Etrangement, l'instable Looping était toujours celui qui se faisait le plus discret.  
Empoignant son T-shirt, il roula des épaules et s'étira, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. La silhouette n'avait rien d'un colosse ; peu de muscle mais finement ciselés, une toison vaporeuse qui se concentrait surtout sur les pectoraux. Sous le nombril, ils se faisaient plus discrets et dessinaient un triangle dont le sommet disparaissait sous l'élastique du caleçon.

Mordillant ses lèvres, Futé l'admira sans retenue, fixant le torse qu'il n'avait encore jamais considéré de cette façon. Se détournant finalement du ravissant spectacle, il demeura muet, le cœur battant la chamade, espérant secrètement qu'aucun de ses trois acolytes ne se doute du trouble qui l'agitait.  
Frissonnant, Looping détendit l'atmosphère avec une remarque ponctuée d'un accent curieux :  
« Je vais attraper un coup de soleil ! »  
« Il est presque minuit, débile ! » Réagit abruptement Barracuda en durcissant le regard.  
« Et midi en Australie ! »

Frappant dans ses mains, Hannibal se releva et aspira une grande bouffée de fumée âcre avant de décréter, de sa voix éraillée, que la partie s'arrêtait là. Regagnant l'arrière du van, il déroula les sacs de couchage et lits de camps, les installant derrière des buissons, à l'abri du vent. Enfilant sa veste par-dessus ses épaules, Looping s'excusa et disparut, argumentant qu'il désirait se rafraîchir à la crique, un peu plus loin, avant de dormir.  
Œuvrant à l'installation du camp, Futé sentit une main sur son épaule. La voix basse d'Hannibal retentit près de son oreille :  
« Tu devrais rejoindre Looping ; je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il se baigne à découvert, en pleine nuit. »

Plissant les yeux, Futé marmonna qu'il partageait cette idée et s'empara d'une arme de poing, la glissant à l'arrière de son jeans. Faisant route en chantonnant, il prit le chemin de terre qui le conduisit jusqu'aux falaises là où, en négociant habilement la descente, il pouvait atteindre un renfoncement dans les rochers qui était devenu, avec les années, une minuscule plage.

Enlevant ses chaussures, il se fit un plaisir de parcourir les quelques mètres de sable, pieds nus. Inspectant les horizons, il s'accorda un rire narquois : Hannibal était anormalement soupçonneux ces derniers temps. Refusant d'engager la conversation sur ce point, avec lui, il connaissait l'éternelle réplique de leur Colonel : « Chaque jour, je prie de me coucher en compagnie des mes trois hommes. Un jour, tu comprendras peut-être l'angoisse que j'éprouve à l'idée de perdre un de mes p'tits gars. » A cette évocation, Futé sourit. Sa loyauté envers son supérieur n'avait d'égal que ses bons sentiments à l'égard d'Hannibal.  
Surprenant la silhouette de Looping, il le héla. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'approcha jusqu'à sentir les vagues à mi-mollets. Flottant sur le ventre, tête dans l'eau, le pilote ballottait au gré du courant. Devenant brusquement inquiet, le Lieutenant se débarrassa de son arme et traversa les quelques mètre qui les séparaient en crawl ; retournant son ami, il gifla le pilote :  
« Hey ! »

Les yeux ronds, Futé déversa son inquiétude, enragé devant l'indifférence de Looping. Celui-ci sourit finalement et s'excusa, argumentant qu'il contemplait les tortues qui voyageaient entre les coraux. Perplexe, l'éphèbe répliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun animal de ce genre dans la zone. Comme si cela tenait du bon sens le plus élémentaire, le Capitaine lui répondit, sur un ton enfantin :  
« C'est parce qu'elles sont transparentes, vieux… »

Se plaignant d'avoir ruiné sa nouvelle chemise, Futé l'ôta et fit de même avec son jeans percé et devenu trop lourd pour nager. Jetant les fripes sur la plage, il se baigna à proximité de son acolyte. Celui-ci le regardait, attentivement, sans même sourciller devant l'étonnement de Futé.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes ainsi ? »  
« Une tortue vient de passer entre nous. » Répondit-il, pensif, avant de faire la planche. « Toi, idiot. »  
Plongeant sous l'eau, le Lieutenant ressortit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, coiffant ceux-ci hâtivement. Le silence n'était perturbé que par les cris de quelques oiseaux et le fracas des vagues contre les rochers, détendant l'esprit tourmenté de Futé.  
« Tu trichais. »  
« Pardon ? »

Se redressant devant lui, Looping s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules nues du jeune homme, le fixant d'un regard sombre et intriguant. Répétant ses propos lentement, le pilote ne se doutait probablement pas de l'effet qu'il procurait à son acolyte. Fixant les lèvres qui s'étiraient plus que de raison pour articuler, il secoua sa tête, reprenant ses esprits.  
« Tu cachais l'As de pique et le Valet de cœur dans ta manche. Ce sont les seules cartes qui ne sont jamais sorties… sauf chez toi. Deux fois l'une, trois fois pour l'autre. »  
« Je ne suis pas un tricheur. »

Eclatant de rire, Looping fit le tour de son ami et s'agrippa dans son dos, s'approchant de son oreille pour lui témoigner ses doutes :  
« Tu es un tricheur, Templeton Peck. Le plus doué de tous. Tu triches sur tout. Même sur tes sentiments… »

Ne relevant pas l'allusion à ses conquêtes féminines, Futé reconnu sa faute et s'excusa, pour le petit subterfuge, mais aussi pour avoir légèrement forcé Looping à se dénuder, contre sa volonté. Sincère, avec un léger sourire, le pilote lui assura que cela ne l'avait finalement pas tant dérangé. Nageant autour du Lieutenant, il s'arrêta et prit un ton sérieux, loin des voix déjantées et accents singuliers qu'il usait depuis le début de la conversation :  
« J'aimais bien la façon dont… tu me regardais. »

Futé connaissait l'attitude à adopter : ne pas réagir immédiatement, creuser un léger silence et reprendre l'affirmation avec un très léger sourcillement, une manière de tester la certitude de son partenaire :  
« Oui, j'étais- C'est stupide. Laisse tomber. »  
« Non, non, je t'en prie ! »

Les joues pourpres, Looping plongea sous l'eau, fuyant les interrogations de son ami. Celui-ci le rattrapa et le ceintura, l'obligeant à répondre. S'ébrouant dans l'eau, ils s'amusèrent et rigolèrent de bon cœur avant de se calmer, reprenant la conversation où ils l'avaient laissé :  
« Je déteste mon corps. Mais là… J'aimais bien parce que… Personne ne me regarde comme ça. »  
« Comme quoi ? »

Plongeant dans l'eau jusqu'au nez, le pilote haussa les épaules et ignora la question. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Futé s'approche de lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. Ils flirtaient, ils le savaient. Cela les amusaient se dérober, obligeant l'autre à sortir de sa tanière. Emoustillés, ils se fuirent une dernière fois. Las, le Lieutenant s'avança finalement, collant son torse à celui de Looping, passant ses bras autour de son cou.  
« Tu es beau, Looping. C'est dommage que tu en doutes. »  
« Tu es… pas mal aussi… Mais tu n'en doutes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Partageant un éclat de rire, le Capitaine plongea son regard dans les iris bleuté. Agité, il bredouilla quelques paroles peu cohérentes :  
« Je me sens comme… à l'hôpital. Quand ils me donnent mon Ritalin. Tu sais, le cœur qui file et… la bouche toute sèche, et je suis… nerveux. »  
« Ah oui ? »

Looping articula un « oui » peu convaincant ; aucun son ne sortit de cette bouche qu'il écrasa bientôt contre celle de son acolyte, reculant brusquement en bégayant quelques excuses. Amusé, Futé ne répondit rien et caressa la joue de son ami, brossant les lèvres d'un geste du pouce. S'approchant plus doucement que jamais, il les cueilli finalement, mordillant légèrement, passant sa langue dessus avant de s'heurter aux dents, demandant délicatement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Répondant avec autant de ferveur et un peu plus de maladresse, le pilote entoura la taille du Lieutenant de ses jambes et se colla contre lui. Trempés dans l'eau de la crique, bouche contre bouche, Futé emprisonna le visage de son acolyte entre ses mains, dévorant ses lèvres de plus belle. Egarant quelques grognements rauques, ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle.

Tandis que le Capitaine s'apprêtait à descendre de sa monture, le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'une des jambes, l'encourageant à rester perché. Taquin, Looping proposa un autre baiser ; il déposa celui-ci sur la pomme d'Adam du Lieutenant en détournant finalement la tête, timide.  
Rendant sa liberté à Futé, le pilote se jeta dans l'eau, flottant un instant sur le dos. Sournois, il proposa à son comparse de le rejoindre. Impatient, celui-ci nagea jusque dans ce piège habilement tendu : évitant l'étreinte de l'éphèbe, Looping plongea et réapparut, quelques secondes plus tard, un sous-vêtement noir à la main. Il le balança devant les yeux ahuris et ricana :  
« Tu triches au strip poker, tu te déshabilles, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Les mains plaquées contre son intimité, Futé le somma de lui rendre son bien. Espiègle, le pilote le défia de venir le chercher. Se débarrassant du vêtement au large, il réceptionna son ami entre ses bras et l'embrassa chastement. Enfuyant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule musculeuse, il marmonna quelques mots, étouffés.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit Futé, en caressant les cheveux d'une main distraite.  
« J'ai très envie de- » S'interrompant abruptement, Looping acheva sa phrase, à voix basse, contre l'oreille de son comparse. « De… faire l'amour. Avec toi. C'est possible ? »

Eclatant de rire, le Lieutenant ébouriffa la tignasse du pilote et embrassa son front. Ce gars était d'un naturel désarmant, il l'appréciait pour sa générosité ; personne n'était aussi loyal et sincère que cet homme qui, dans le fond, se moquait bien de l'image qu'il donnait.  
« Oui, c'est possible… »  
« Mais pas dans l'eau. Je ne veux pas faire ça… Les poissons pourraient nous regarder. Je ne veux pas de la brigade des morses sur le dos pour attentat à la pudeur. »

S'avançant doucement vers le jeune homme, ils se tournèrent vers la plage avant de grimacer à tour de rôle. Remontant doucement vers le rivage, Futé cueilli son sous-vêtement au passage.  
« Je n'aime pas le sable. Ca gratte… »  
« Bien d'accord avec toi. »

Se tournant pour enfiler le caleçon trempé, le Lieutenant sentit un regard insistant sur le bas de son dos, détaillant finalement longuement les fesses rebondies. Souriant, il vérifia son hypothèse par-dessus son épaule : les yeux ronds, Looping rêvassait, la mâchoire prête à tomber. Boosté dans son égo, l'éphèbe s'adressa à lui :  
« J'ai une petite idée… »

* * *

Avançant à pas de loup, les deux épris passèrent devant le bosquet derrière lequel le camp était installé. Retenant leur souffle, ils ne percevèrent aucun bruit sinon le silence rassurant et le craquement de quelques branches. Ouvrant les portes arrière du van, Futé grimpa à l'intérieur de celui-ci et insista pour que Looping en fasse de même, refermant les portières derrière lui.

Assis sur l'un des tapis de sol, le pilote se rongeait les ongles, nerveux, tandis que son comparse rangeait les vêtements humides et encombrants.  
« On ne devrait pas. Barracuda me tuerait s'il savait qu'on- Ce que l'on s'apprête à faire dans son van. »  
« Il n'en saura rien. » Le rassura Futé en s'approchant, touchant le torse, traçant les muscles des doigts. « Tu as toujours autant envie de moi ? »

Acquiesçant, Looping ronronna presque sous les caresses du jeune homme. Le laissant inspecter son corps, il se tordait sous cette sensation déstabilisante, nouvelle. Troublé, il découvrit brutalement que la main de Futé s'était glissée au-delà de l'élastique de son caleçon. Plaquant ses paumes sur sa bouche, il étouffa un concert de gémissements incontrôlables et bruyants. S'appuyant contre le Lieutenant, il le fit chuter : allongé de tout son long sur l'éphèbe, le pilote décida de prendre les choses en main et suivit, de la pointe de sa langue, la colonne jusqu'à s'arrêter au sous-vêtement, soulevant légèrement celui-ci, taquinant la naissance des fesses de son souffle chaud.

S'allongeant sur le dos, les cheveux défaits et les lèvres entrouvertes, Futé accorda un sourire charmeur au Capitaine. Rassuré, celui-ci descendit de la bouche au nombril autour duquel il agita sa langue, traçant d'étranges arabesques sur le ventre, suivant les contours des abdominaux. Se redressant légèrement, il s'installa à cheval, un genou de chaque côté de son partenaire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit descendre le vêtement le long des cuisses, révélant une virilité demandeuse.

Refermant son poing autour de celle-ci -au moins aussi délicatement que s'il s'agissait d'un bâton de dynamite-, Looping se voûta jusqu'à embrasser l'extrémité, étonné de la chaleur du membre qu'il goûta, curieux. Rassuré par les feulements de son acolyte, il le lécha sur toute la longueur, s'arrêtant contre le frein qu'il titilla. Le pilote ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations nombreuses et envoûtantes : il prenait au moins autant de plaisir à donner qu'à recevoir. Il emprisonnait se perceptions pour en fabriquer des souvenirs, inquiet à l'idée que cette réalité ne soit finalement qu'un rêve sucré, ou pis : le premier et dernier contact qu'il aurait avec celui qu'il aimait déjà éperdument.

La douceur de la peau, le boursouflement des veines gonflées, palpitantes, le soyeux de la toison qui lui chatouillait le menton, l'odeur salée de l'eau de mer, celle plus musquée et masculine, les soubresauts qui agitaient le membre, se collant à son palais puis à sa langue, lui laissant un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas, un goût unique dont il était déjà accro.

Se mordant le pouce pour ne pas hurler le prénom de celui qui l'envoûtait, Futé bascula la tête en arrière, les larmes aux yeux à force de se contenir. Bien des femmes, les plus aventureuses, et quelques hommes lui avaient octroyé une gâterie similaire mais aucun n'avait mis tant de cœur à l'ouvrage : Looping n'attendait rien en retour, il ne forçait pas ses soupirs de contentement, il offrait sa bouche sans retenue, sans quémander quoique ce soit. Les quelques contacts visuels qu'ils avaient établis lui suffisait : le Capitaine était conscient de réussir son entreprise ; le cœur gonflé de fierté, il redoublait d'efforts.  
Eructant des cris rauques, Futé haletait, les poumons réclamant toujours plus d'air, le sang toujours plus chaud et plus rapide dans ses veines. La tête lui tournait et il comprit bien vite que Looping devait s'arrêter là :  
« Stop, stop, stop ! Je vais- Tu vois ? »

Haussant un sourcil, allongé sur le ventre, entre les jambes de son acolyte, le pilote s'arrêta brusquement, ne cernant pas exactement la cause de cet arrêt brutal :  
« Oui, mais… C'est un problème ? »

Riant nerveusement, le Lieutenant tenta vainement de lui expliquer, par quelques gestes et des mots bien peu explicites, qu'il ne l'obligeait pas à terminer les cajoleries, que l'apogée n'était pas agréable aux yeux de tous. Se grattant la tête, Looping conclut la discussion par une affirmation inattaquable :  
« Mais… je suis pas comme tout le monde. » Admit-il dans un sourire attendrissant, avant de refermer sa paume sur le membre au supplice. « Et c'est plus amusant quand- »  
« Oh oui. Beaucoup plus mais- »

Agacé d'avoir été interrompu pour un motif irrecevable, le Capitaine soupira et secoua sa tête, retournant à son petit jeu. Traçant des arabesques de la base au nœud de nerfs, il goba le membre dans un indécent bruit de succion qui acheva totalement Futé. Se cambrant, oscillant désespérément son bassin contre l'antre accueillant, il fut tout bonnement incapable de réprimer un cri sourd et rauque. Retombant, il ouvrit progressivement les yeux, redescendant de l'extase, tandis que Looping le fixait, les joues rouges, les lèvres brillantes.  
« J'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre… » Conclut Futé, se relevant, le torse luisant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il siffla en s'adressant à son partenaire, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit. « Tu peux m'expliquer d'où tu tiens… ce talent ? »

Haussant les épaules, le Capitaine fit la moue et lui répondit, pudiquement, qu'il avait « improvisé ». Attiré contre le corps brûlant, Looping jappa presque lorsque la main de Futé s'attarda sur son sexe, toujours comprimé par le vêtement. La sensation de l'élastique, étiré autour du poignet du Lieutenant, provoqua une vague de frissons dans chacun de ses muscles. Suçotant le lobe, refermant ses dents sur le pavillon, mordillant la gorge de son acolyte, il murmura quelques mots qui suffirent à rendre Looping plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà :  
« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te dire à quel point tu es… beau, désirable. » Expliqua Futé, ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un baiser. « Mais de le faire… alors que tu es en moi. »  
« Tu veux que je… » Le pilote suspendit sa réplique, les yeux ronds.

Acquiesçant, Futé prit la main de son comparse dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à ses fesses. Basculant soudainement Looping, celui-ci atterrit à terre, assis. Gesticulant pour aider l'éphèbe à lui ôter son caleçon, il posa ses mains autour du visage juvénile et magnifique :  
« Futé… Je ne l'ai jamais… fait. »  
« Tu improviseras. Tu es merveilleux à ce petit jeu là… »

Extirpant une trousse de la boîte à gant, Futé en renversa le contenu – sparadraps, compresses – et consulta l'arrière d'un tube, approuvant silencieusement le descriptif. Dans un sourire enchanteur, il se tourna et envoya le flacon, d'une pichenette, entre les cuisses du pilote.  
L'invitant à tendre sa main, Futé déposa une dose du gel sur l'index de son acolyte et solda l'opération par un baiser sur le front, assorti d'une parole rassurante :  
« Je te fais confiance. »

Guidant son partenaire jusqu'à l'ouverture palpitante, le Lieutenant se raidit brusquement lorsqu'il s'immisça en lui, l'aspect froid du lubrifiant frappant de plein fouet le corps brûlant de l'éphèbe. Agréablement comblé par le deuxième doigt, il oscilla du bassin, variant les angles et sensations qu'il éprouvait. Inclinant la tête, Futé lui assura qu'ils pouvaient passer au-delà.

Barbouillant le membre de gel, le Lieutenant s'agenouilla, maintenant le sexe et glissant lentement dessus, se concentrant d'avantage sur l'expression époustouflée de son amant que sur sa propre douleur. Le pincement fut troublant, éveillant une brûlure qui lui plaisait autant que le plaisir en lui-même. Les bouches ouvertes, le souffle titillant leur peau mutuelle, ils partagèrent le même cri, le même soupir de contentement lorsque la colonne de chair se glissa entièrement dans l'antre accueillant.

Enfoui au plus intime de son ami, Looping opéra quelques timides caresses, se désintéressant du feu qui animait son bas ventre. Caressant les flancs, il lécha la gorge offerte, mordant doucement le menton et embrassant finalement celui qui, d'un mouvement lent, le rendait plus fou que jamais.  
Entièrement possédé, Futé se sentait apaisé, serein. Il confié son corps, son propre plaisir, à Looping et, fort de sa confiance, lui rendait au centuple. Il était complet, satisfait. Accélérant le rythme, le Lieutenant fit une courte pause : la dernière fois remontait à quelques temps déjà et ses muscles se fatiguaient vite. Profitant de cette trêve, le pilote l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Uni dans un silence reposant, liés par un regard entendu et un long baiser, ils ne remarquèrent guère les portes qui s'ouvrirent : la tête d'Hannibal apparut, inquiète :  
« Loo- Oh. Excusez. Et… Bonne continuation, les p'tits gars. »

Le claquement métallique des portières se fit entendre. La voix grave du Colonel résonna à l'extérieur, assurant à Barracuda qu'ils les avaient retrouvés. Un autre éclat de voix sonna : « Ce qu'ils font ? Ils dorment, laisse-les ! »

Une fois la panique dissipée, les deux amants explosèrent de rire et reprirent leurs ébats, nullement impressionnés par l'irruption de leur supérieur. Allant et venant, Looping éructa dans un cri libérateur, étouffant celui-ci en collant son visage contre le torse du Lieutenant, un sourire béat sur le visage. Quelques tremblements l'agitèrent, résidus de la vague qui l'avait projeté contre son amant, l'étreignant pour le remercier. Les gestes parlaient d'avantage que les mots ; et, en quelque sorte, ils se sentaient plus à l'aise de cette façon.

* * *

Incapable de dormir, Futé avait embrassé le front de l'attendrissant Looping, endormi, la tête appuyée sur ses poings fermés. S'éloignant de quelques pas, il s'assit sur l'un des coffres rouillés, un cigare chipé dans la couche de son Colonel. Aspirant la fumée à plein poumons, il l'expira en une longue colonne de fumée grise et âcre. Une épaule appuyée contre l'un des arbres, le Lieutenant fixait l'horizon, heureux.

Au loin, quelques lambeaux de ciel orangés et tâchés de rouge laissaient supposés que l'aurore approchait à grands pas. Il était cinq heures et demie ; une nuit blanche ne suffisait même pas à digérer les évènements de la soirée et de la nuit. Cette rencontre incongrue avec les désirs inavoués de Looping, son charme timide, sa nature désintéressée. A chaque battement de paupières, il revoyait la silhouette désirable et frissonnait autant que la veille.

Quelques bruissements de brindilles se firent entendre derrière lui. Connaissant parfaitement les habitudes de sa bande, il comprit que le Colonel était éveillé. Avançant innocemment jusqu'à son subordonné, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, en respectant sa façon bien à lui de le saluer.

Capturant le cigare que Futé portait toujours entre ses lèvres, Hannibal le porta entre les siennes, tirant sa première bouffée salvatrice. Chassant son air renfrogné et caressant ses joues mal rasées, il mit en garde Futé :  
« Ces cubains sont à moi, alors pas question de te voir en fumer un autre. On est bien d'accord ? »  
« Je pensais qu'on partageait tout au sein de l'équipe ? » Répliqua le Lieutenant, reprenant les mots employés par Hannibal, quelques semaines plus tôt, à l'attention d'une bouteille de champagne gagnée par Futé.  
Un sourire en coin, le Colonel lui asséna un coup amical à l'épaule, laissant peser un regard lourd de sens sur la mine perturbée de son subordonné :  
« Il y a des exceptions. Est-ce que je t'emprunte Looping, moi ? »

Bidouillant la vieille radio bricolée par Barracuda, Hannibal régla la fréquence et laissa une vieille chanson couvrir leur conversation :  
« Barracuda ne sait pas pour… vos galipettes dans le van. Vous feriez mieux d'être plus discret à l'avenir. » Commenta l'aîné, amusé de la gêne de son Lieutenant. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre situation, mais après tout… Si vous êtes heureux ! Le premier qui cause du tord à l'autre, je l'enferme, compris ? L'unité de l'équipe avant tout. » Continua-t-il en tapant sur le coffre en ferraille sur lequel ils étaient assis.  
Dans l'atmosphère fraîche du matin, assis autour du feu, Hannibal remuait une étrange tambouille, bêlant la chanson de Bob Dylan qui crevait le silence du camp. Déjeunant un peu plus loin, Barracuda n'avait posé aucune question : un regard d'Hannibal suffisait à dissuader ses troupes d'engager une conversation sur le sujet.

Assis contre le tronc, Futé vit la silhouette chancelante, vêtue d'un vieux bas de pyjama et de la veste de cuir s'avançant vers eux. Lui octroyant un clin d'œil, Looping se jeta sur l'herbe et dévora la gamelle que lui tendait son Colonel.

Bercé par la musique, admirant son compagnon, le Lieutenant salua la fatalité, la fichue route qui les avait menés en prison, puis vers une longue cavale périlleuse. Mais aussi, vers un père de substitution, un frère d'une autre couleur et un amant. Pour le moins inattendu mais tellement bouleversant.


End file.
